Feminine Touch
by mooyoo
Summary: Lincoln wants to get a puppy. Michael thinks Lincoln's an idiot.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Feminine Touch  
**Fandom:** Prison Break  
**Characters:** Michael, Lincoln  
**Prompt:** 085: She

**Word Count:** 764  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Lincoln wants a puppy. Michael thinks Lincoln's an idiot.

**Disclaimer:** Paul Scheuring and a whole lot of other people who aren't me own _Prison Break_.

-

"I think we should move again tomorrow."

"Right, keep moving, got it, but weren't you the one who talked about settling down on a beach somewhere, drinking beer and scuba diving?"

"We have to get to there first."

"This one seems fine to – oh my god!"

"What!"

Lincoln dashed across the street and Michael followed in a panic, narrowly missing being hit by a car. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or furious when he caught up and found Lincoln crouched over a box full of tiny, squirming, yelping puppies.

"What the hell are you – "

"Oh man, we've gotta take one with us."

Michael looked at Lincoln as if he'd lost his mind. Lincoln picked out a smiling black one, the smallest in the box, and held it up for Michael to see. It looked like a Labrador, almost entirely black with two white feet and a long tongue that lapped at Lincoln's hand. Lincoln grinned at it, looking like a thrilled child, then glanced up at Michael.

"No," Michael told him firmly.

"C'mon!"

"Oh, well, when you put it that way."

"Michael, tell me this isn't just about the cutest face you've ever seen," Lincoln said, holding the puppy up in front of his brother's eyes. Michael blinked at it and then looked at Lincoln sternly.

"You're serious."

"'Course I'm serious. C'mon Michael, we can't leave her here."

"Of course we can. You just put her back in the box with the others and - we leave. Someone else'll pick her up, I'm sure she'll find a good home somewhere."

"We could give her a good home," Lincoln said in a glum tone, turning his attention back to the puppy that was chewing on his finger.

"We don't have room in the budget for a puppy," Michael said, feeling like a strict parent and wondering why he had to give lectures to his older brother.

"We have a budget?" Lincoln looked up curiously.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Of course we have a budget. How do you think we've been you know, eating. And sleeping in motels instead of gutters. You think all that money's just springing up out of nowhere? Growing on trees?"

"Don't be an idiot. I'm not stupid, but we can make some room for this little girl, don't you think?"

"It's not a little girl," Michael said, crossing his arms in front of his chest and narrowing his eyes. "It's a dog. And not a very cute one either," Michael lied.

"Well now you're just being mean," Lincoln replied, turning the tiny puppy on its back to play with its paws.

"Lincoln we _can't_," Michael whined.

"You were the one who wanted one."

Michael took a minute to figure out what Lincoln was talking about. "Yeah, when I was nine."

"LJ would love it," Lincoln reasoned, and suddenly they were squabbling parents.

"A puppy is expensive, it takes work, we can't drag one all over South America with us."

"Jesus, who'd ever have thought that of the two of use you'd turn out to be the cynical one."

"I'm not cynical," Michael looked at him, offended.

"Yeah you are," Lincoln chuckled, bouncing the puppy in his arms.

"I'm being realistic," Michael told him, jabbing his finger at Lincoln to punctuate the sentence. "Realism isn't the same as cynicism."

"And survival isn't the same as living," Lincoln shot back. "You did all this work, made all these sacrifices to save my life, but it's not gonna mean shit if we don't actually _live._ You're allowed to indulge every once in a while, you know, even if it's not all according to plan."

Michael chewed on his lip as he considered this, looking from Lincoln to the puppy and back again, and felt a nagging inkling in his stomach that Lincoln might be right.

"C'mon, the Burrows/Scofield family needs a little feminine touch, don't you think?" Lincoln pushed gently, seeming to pick up on Michael's crumbling defense and raising the puppy up just slightly. She yawned and dropped her head to rest on Lincoln's arm, and Michael felt himself lose the argument completely in that moment.

"God, fine," Michael said in a droning voice. Lincoln grinned, looking again like a little kid, and handed the puppy to Michael happily. Michael sighed and looked down at the sleepy dog in his arms, feeling like the world's biggest sucker.

"What do you want to name her?" Michael asked as they walked back to their motel, yelping puppy in his arms.

"We could name her Sara," Lincoln suggested with a chuckle.

"That's not funny."

**-end-**


	2. She Likes You Better

**Title:**  
**Fandom:** Prison Break  
**Characters:** Michael, Lincoln, LJ  
**Prompt:** 024: Family  
**Word Count:** 620  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Lincoln has second thoughts on the new addition to the Burrows/Scofield family, and Michael makes fun of him.

**Disclaimer:** Paul Scheuring and a whole lot of other people who aren't me own _Prison Break_.

**AN:** Sequel to Feminine Touch

-

"You think you could maybe do something about this?" Lincoln growled, brandishing a half-eaten shoe in Michael's face.

"Me?" Michael gaped at his brother. "I didn't do it, what're you asking me for?"

"Teach her to stop chewing up everything in sight!" Lincoln barked, waving his shoe through the air angrily. "She's your dog!"

"Woah, wait a minute," Michael said, holding his hands up in front of himself defensively. "Who was the one who wanted to bring her with us in the first place? That was you, man, I didn't even _want_ her."

"Yeah, well you're the one she follows around like a damn…"

"…Puppy?" Michael finished for him with a laugh as Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. Just make her stop, train her or something to leave other people's stuff alone."

"It's your stuff she keeps going after, you train her."

"She likes you better."

"She has more respect for you," Michael grinned.

"Don't be an asshole," Lincoln said, pointing his ripped shoe at Michael forcefully before dropping it to the floor, narrowly missing the black puppy lying at Michael's feet and playing with his shoelaces. She leapt up upon the crash of the shoe in front of her nose and dashed off, wandering back a moment later to sniff experimentally and then attack the shoe. "And does that look like _respect_ to you?"

Michael was about to lecture his brother on being careful around the small puppy, but when she settled back at his feet and proceeded to tear the last of the sole out of the shoe, he smiled at her and looked back up at Lincoln with a pleased smirk.

Lincoln glared at his brother. "I'm getting really sick of wearing your t-shirts," he said, tugging at the hem of the one he was currently wearing in a vain attempt to stretch it out so that it would fit just a little bit better. "But she's chewed holes through every one of mine. All three of them. I'm down to two pairs of socks and she just tore up my only pair of shoes. If she gets to my last pair of underwear, I'm leaving her by the side of the road."

"_What?"_

The brothers turned at the shocked exclamation to see LJ standing in the doorway holding huge yellow rubber bone.

"I, uh… hey," Lincoln offered meekly, glancing from his son to the puppy on the floor.

"Your dad didn't mean it, LJ," Michael said in a placating tone. He turned back to Lincoln as he continued to speak to his nephew. "He's just unhappy about having to wear sandals for a while, and he's taking it out on the dog like a child."

"Screw you," Lincoln bit out through clenched teeth. "Easy for you two to stand here and get mad at me, she's not destroying all of your stuff."

"We are _not_ getting rid of her!" LJ shouted, throwing the rubber bone to the floor and turning to storm out of the room.

"Hey, LJ, wait a sec!" Lincoln called as he ran out after his son.

Michael couldn't help laughing at the two of them, knowing that in an hour Lincoln would go back to loving the dog and that he'd never really get rid of her anyway considering how much LJ loved her – and, Michael finally admitted, how much he had grown to love her himself.

He sighed as he bent down to pick up the dog, wrenching the mangled shoe from her mouth as he carried her out the door after Lincoln and LJ.

"You have really good taste, you know that?" he asked the puppy as he tossed his brother's shoe away before heading out the door.

**-end-**


End file.
